dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Strength in Numbers
Objective :"Follow Ser Berne's instructions and meet his challenges, deepening your influence over the pawns." Ser Berne sets three tasks, challenging the Arisen and Pawns to work together efficiently. Walkthrough This quest is initiated immediately after completing Call of the Arisen, just after creating the player's Main Pawn. Upon trying to leave the tent, Ser Berne will stop the Arisen and offer to test their mettle. If accepted, Ser Berne will take the party to the Training Grounds, an annex of The Encampment. Here he sets three tasks - each has a time limit. A party of at least three is recommended, with at least one spellcaster, and at least one melee or ranged vocation. In each case if time runs out, Ser Berne will halt the proceedings - everytime the task can be retried, and it is possible to leave the Training Grounds and return better equipped later. First Task: Move the Cargo The first objective is to move all four cargo crates scattered throughout the Training Grounds to an area located to the right of the entrance. The target area is indicated on the ground with a hovering transparent ring. Pawns will help by moving crates themselves, and a full party can complete the task with no aid from the Arisen. To carry a crate, pick it up by pressing grab (typically R2), and transport it to the marked destination. Second Task: Destroy the Scarecrows The second objective is to destroy the Scarecrows. They are scattered throughout the Training Grounds, including atop scaffolding. The scarecrows are easily destroyed with ranged, melee, or magick attacks. Third Task: Destroy More Scarecrows The last objective is similar to the second, but differs in that the scarecrows are either resistant to magick of physical attacks. As long as the party consists of a good variety of pawns (i.e. a Mage and a Strider) this should be no problem. Once all the scarecrows have been destroyed, or time runs out, Ser Berne will call halt. Quest Successful Upon completing the third objective, the quest will be completed. The party will be transported outside the grounds. Notice Board Quests may be started in The Encampment. The Notice Board can be found to the right of the training ground entrance. Notes *Roughly 50 to 60 seconds are given for each event. *This quest is entirely optional and can be skipped. Simply leave the training area. *This quest is available as a one-time opportunity: **In Dragon's Dogma, if refused, it will not be offered again and the training area will remain inaccessible. **As of Dark Arisen, this no longer the case. However the quest will become void if the quest A Rude Awakening is started. *While having a full group of four is not required, it will make each objective much easier to complete within the time limit. *For each objective sequence, several of the targets (barrels/scarecrows) are located on top of the wooden structures. It is easier to get the top ones as the Arisen can generally climb the structures much faster than pawns. *All of the scarecrows in the third objective can be destroyed with either physical or magickal attacks, however it is much quicker to take them out with attacks corresponding their weakness. Arisen who are not Mages should make sure to have at least one in their group. *Having a ranged vocation is also very useful, as they can quickly take out the scarecrows on top of the structures without having to climb them. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests